Rock Paper Scissors
by sewingstitch
Summary: Ryuko Matoi and Nui Harime play Rock Paper Scissors... and Nui wins! Now Ryuko has to do everything Nui desires. Rest in pieces, Ryuko, or "Yuko" as she's called by Nui. (Note: POV Ryuko)
"Rock, paper, scissors." me and Nui Harime chanted. Nui said that which one of us won would do whatever the other girl wanted. I picked paper. I was 90% sure that Nui would pick rock, and I was... wrong? She made the symbol for scissors. "Scissors cut paper! Ryuko, you have to do what I want now!" Nui giggled. I felt uneasy. Nui, this BITCH, was going to make me do something really bad. I just know it. Nui jumped up."You have to be my slave and play my special games with me!" Nui said with a wide grin on her face. I frowned. I thought she was going to make me do something more... innocent? Something that was NOT this. "Oui, what kind of games?"I asked, smirking. suddenly, Nui was directly behind me. "You will find out soon enough, darling." Nui whispered in my ear. suddenly I was being held by Nui as she whistled in a strange way. suddenly there was a.. jet? helicopter? I think it was the latter.

It was warm. but dark. "Are you awake yet, Yuuko?" I heard Nui say, pronouncing my name wrong.  
where was I? And why was it so dark? "Yuuukooo... dosen't it sound nice?" Nui asked.

"No. And where the fuck am I?" I asked. Did I black out? Most likely so. Nui turned a brighter light on. Now I could see. I was laying down on a bed. And I was naked. I do not know why I was naked, or HOW I was naked. I know that Nui-fucking-Harime did it.  
"WHY AM I NUDE?" I shouted. "It's required for what I'm going to do, honey." I heard someone say next to me.

I turned around. Nui was there. Except she was wearing something... kinky. She had a pure black top on, and a matching skirt that was very short and didn't cover her crotch, and some black boots. She held a whip in her hands. "Oh Ryuko, you are going to love this game!" Nui giggled. her ice-cold hand explored my body, making me shiver. "So, Yuko, what name do you like more? 'Master' or 'Mama'?" Nui asked. "Eh? ...Both?" I answered reluctuantly. "Good choice." Nui whispered in my ear.

"First, I will sit on your face Yuko. You will have to eat me out!" Nui shouted at me, attempting to be serious (even though it was nearly impossible.).

"AND WHILE YOU ARE DOING THIS, YOU WILL BE CALLED YUUKOOO!" Nui shouted. before I could say anything, Nui put a... Collar on me. A COLLAR. WITH A LEASH ATTATCHED TO IT. She attached the leash to the bed . "Ok Yuko. Are You ready to do this?" Nui said, nervously smiling. "sure." I muttered, frowning. I closed my eyes. I felt a weight on my face. I then decided to open my eyes. I could barely see, but I could see where everything was.

I blushed and grabbed Nui's legs. I tried to "eat" her. It's way harder then she made it sound, that's for sure. I stuck my toungue into Nui's hymen. "AUGH!" she cried out. I felt her private area moisten as I put my tongue in further. I tried to make it as "sexy" as possible. I eventually took my tongue out of her hymen and started licking her clitoris instead. Her cries of pleasure onnly tempted me to go harder. I soon went on to suck on her clitoris. Nui was really wet at this point. Nui shakily picked up her whip and began to lightly whip me with it. It hurt, sure, but it did make me wetter than I already was.

Nui started breathing really hard, and that served as a sign that she was going to cum. Ryuko prepared to get her face and hair creamed with Nui's fluids. Nui let out a loud moan and came.

Nui breathed heavily for a few seconds, and then got off of me. "I will reward you." Nui whispered to me. I had already wiped all of Nui's fluids off on a pillow.I felt Nui's hand slip between my legs and into my private area.

"You've been a really good girl, Yuko." Nui whispered into my ear. She began to suck on my nipples. Without realizing it, I let out a load moan. And because of that, Nui becan to rub my private area really hard.

I let out a whimper. I quickly realized that moaning or whimpering only made Nui go harder. She began to bite my nipples and neck.  
I couldn't help it. I came.

After a minute, Nui whispered, "Good Little girl" in my ear. I just went with it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! I made this for a friend, and I know it's pretty bad. I'll write the next chapter in a week or so when I can. ALSO: This fanfic is pretty kinky ;) 


End file.
